a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook structure, and more particularly to a hidden-type hook structure.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As in an ordinary family, there is usually a requirement for hanging objects, such as hanging clothes or bags; therefore, hooks have been used very generally in the existing family. Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a perspective view of a conventional hook. A hook 1 is provided with a base 11 and a hook body 12, wherein the base 11 is usually fixed on a wall with glue or a nail, and the hook body 12, which is connected to the base 11, provides for hanging the object, thereby satisfying the requirement of hanging the objects.
However, in using the aforementioned conventional hook 1, following problems and shortcomings actually exist that improvement is needed:                1. The hook body 12 of the conventional hook 1 is connected to the base 11, and the hook body 12 is usually integrally formed or assembled with the base 11. However, whether being the assembly-type or the integrally formed type, the hook body 12 will be protruded on the wall. Therefore, when a person collides with the hook 1, the hook body 12 of the hook 1 will usually be broken or even fractured, resulting in that the hook 1 cannot be used any more, and causing an inconvenience.        2. When installing the conventional hook 1, a ruler or a piece of paper should be used to mark a fixing position first, and then the hook 1 is installed according to the mark of fixing position. Therefore, two actions are needed to accomplish the installation, resulting in that a laboring time will be wasted in installing the hook 1 and the installation will be inconvenient.        
Accordingly, how to solve the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art, is a technological issue of research and development for improvement by the present inventor and related vendors.